Winter Vacation
by Jean Grey
Summary: Yugi and the gang spend spend their winter vacation high atop the mountains in a cabinhouse and finds their true love. Tea x Joey, Yugi x Lara (my made-up character!)
1. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi, Tea, Tristan, or Joey in any way. I wish I did, but I don't! I do own Lara, though. She's my character!

I read a ton of Fan Fics about Yu-Gi-Oh with the characters' Japanese names. I only remembered Tea's Japanese name, though. So like, there's sort of a mixture of Japanese and American names, so please excuse that. I really want to learn Japanese, and I think its cool, which is why I'm doing this.

One more thing - I kind of took a few parts from other anime shows, like Digimon and a bit of Pokemon. Also, please excuse all the lameness and pathetic parts. I really do love romance novels and movies! I tried my best to make this a bit romantic. 

Sorry if this is a bit confusing. I'll try to clear it up, later. Heh heh! For now, enjoy! 

" Yugi! " Anzu called from behind. " Wait! Its not what it seems! " 

Yugi just kept running down the streets with tears in his eyes, heartbroken at what he had just seen.

*Flashback*

" Boy, am I starving! " Tristan said entering the cabinhouse he and his friends rented for the Winter. Lara went out to Odaiba with her mother to spend Christmas with her father. He and Yugi had just got back from skiing on the slopes. Joey and Tea had decided to stay home, so the duo went without them. " Skiing sure can make a guy hungry! " 

Yugi knew that Tristan ate like a pig whenever he was hungry, but when he was starving, Yugi knew he'd have to get a move on to the kitchen before everything ended up in Tristan's stomach. 

Yugi raced to the kitchen and swooped right past Tristan. Tristan went over to the kitchen to see Yugi in front of the fridge with his arms out guarding the fridge. 

" No way Tristan are you going to hog all this food! I ain't gonna go out there in the snow again to walk to the market to buy more food! " Yugi said. Tristan laughed and patted Yugi's head. 

" Bro, I was only kidding! I ain't that hungry, but I sure did burn off some calories (fat) skiing out there! It made me pretty hungry, though. " Yugi still stood there looking at Tristan. 

" Anyhow, what do you say we head out into town and eat out? We're all terrible cooks, anyways. The last time I ate Joey's cooking I thought we were eating raw fish with lemon juice! " Tristan said.

" Alright, then! " Yugi said. " Its been a while since I tasted some decent food. I've been eating raw noodles for so long, I forgot what the right kind of noodles tasted like! "

" K then, so its settled! Go call Anzu and Joey and tell them we're going to eat out, tonight. "

" K! " Yugi said, and rushed off up the stairs. " Tea!! Joey! " he shouted as he ran. As he walked down the hallway, he heard some stifled giggling. It was coming from Joey's room. Without even thinking of knocking, he opened the door and saw Tea and Joey " playing in bed " under the blanket covers. Yugi saw Anzu's and Joey's head peek out from under the covers shocked. Yugi ran out of the room, sped down the stairs, and out of the door in a flash.

*End Flashback*

Yugi had really liked Anzu A lot. He always wanted to tell her what he's been feeling all this time, but he was afraid that she'd break his heart. And at the moment when Yugi had entered Joey's room back at the cabin house, Tea shattered his heart to pieces. 

" Yugi!! Wait up! " Yugi heard Anzu call from behind. He ran faster until Tea was out of sight. 

He walked down the streets staring at the ground depressed. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

" Why are you staring down at the ground? I don't see anything even the least bit interesting down there! " 

Yugi looked up. It was Lara. He smiled. Lara ran up to Yugi and hugged him tightly. Yugi, still surprised gave her and awkward laugh.

" What are you doing here? I thought you went to Odaiba to visit your father! " Yugi asked her, who was still in in his arms. 

" My father surprised us when we arrived in Odaiba with all this skiing stuff in the back of the car, " Lara told Yugi as she got up and parted from his arms. " He told us that he made reservations here so we could spend some quality family time together. My mother and father have been really friendly with each other ever since we arrived here. I think they might get back together. Doesn't that sound fantastic Yugi?!" 

Yugi just stared at his friend for a while speechless. He finally said " Oh yeah, That's awesome! " Lara smiled and went back into Yugi's arms as the two of them walked down the street chatting.

So?? What do you think?! Pathetic, yeah? Heh heh. Sorry it was pretty short. I'll get working on the 2nd chapter ASAP, so just hang tight! Meanwhile, please tell me what you think about this story so far!! THANX!


	2. Is that a Date?

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Well, uh, not much to say about this second chapter, except its pretty short. Enjoy!

******

Tea stopped in her tracks as she stared in the direction Yugi ran off to. Behind her she could here Joey panting as he was running. She turned around and saw Joey running toward her exhausted.

" Anzu, You're practically naked! Are you crazy running out here in the cold in your nightgown? " Joey exclaimed. Tea just stared at the ground feeling guilty.

__

I'm so embarassed. I must've hurt Yugi a lot. I can't believe he saw me and Joey like that in bed. Oh...

" Here, " Joey said taking off the jacket he was wearing. " You must be freezing, " he said more calmly as he wrapped the jacket around Anzu. He put his arms around her leading her toward the direction home. Anzu tilted her head toward Joey and closed her eyes, letting Joey guide her through the snow.

******

" I can't believe it! " Lara said to Yugi. " I get to spend some time with my family and my friends! Even though its freezing cold out here in the snow, the love from your family and friends is very heartwarming. " Yugi just continued walking silently through the snow with Lara under his arms full of thought.

__

Its great to see Lara here. Whenever you're around her, you have that funny feeling inside of you that...I don't know. But she makes me feel good, and she always cheers me up whenever I'm down. Its nice to have her here, especially after what happened back at the cabin house. 

" Yugi? " Lara asked,

" Umm, Yeah? "

" Is there anything wrong? You're really quiet today, " Lara said stopping in her tracks, looking at Yugi concerned. 

" I..Uh..Well, I don't really feel like talking about it right now, " Yugi replied.

" Okay then, if you say so, " Lara said, and continued walking still with that look of concern on her face. They continued walking until they reached this huge mountain lodge. Lara turned to Yugi. 

" Well, This is where me and my family is staying for the Winter! Would you like to come in? I don't believe you've met my father yet. He's a really nice man. "

Yugi knew it would be a long walk back to the cabin house, so he knew he'd have to start heading back. Even though he dread going back to face Joey and Anzu he knew he'd have to face them sooner or later.

" I'm really sorry Lara, but I have to head back to the cabin house now. " Lara looked disappointed. 

" Okay then, " she said staring at the ground. " Well, I guess I'll see you around. Bye. "

" Bye, " Yugi said, and started toward the other direction. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

" Hey, Lara! Wait! " he called out to Lara, who was just about to open the door to the lodge. 

" Yes? " she replied hopefully.

" Charleston Cabins, Illex Road. Cabin #38. " Yugi told her. " Why don't you stop by tomorrow morning? " Yugi said awkwardly, staring at the ground. Lara grinned. " Maybe we can out to the slopes and go skiing and you, just hang out, " Yugi said.

" Of course! Sounds terrific! " Lara said excitedly. 

" Well uh, See you there, " Yugi said shyly. Lara giggled.

" Yeah, See you there! " Lara said enthusiasticly. Yugi grinned and waved good-bye and started walking in the other direction. 

******

What do you think?! I'm really excited about continuing this story even though its kind of lame!


	3. The Return to the Cabinhouse

Disclaimer: Wow, I never noticed how annoying it is doing this. Anyhow, you know I don't own Yugi or any of the other characters in this fic, except Lara.

******

" Yugi!! " Anzu said as Yugi entered through the door. Joey and Tristan looked up.

When Yugi finally arrived, it was dark, and everyone else was having dinner. He guessed that everyone decided not to go out for dinner after what happened. 

" We were worried sick about you! " Anzu said. Yugi wasn't sure if she really meant it. He just rushed up the stairs and into his room. He could hear the others following him, but Yugi had already made it to his room and locked the door behind him. 

" Yugi! C'mon, man! Don't be so stubborn! " 

" Yugi, I'm really sorry! I still want to be good friends with you! "

" Dude, If you don't come out soon, I'm going to eat all the food! "

Yugi just stared out the window, gazing in the distance in deep thought.

__

How long will I stay mad at them? It seems that they really want to be friends again, but I don't think I can ever get over what I saw happen between Anzu and Joey.

Yugi sighed. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Lara. 

__

I wonder what Lara would say if I told her about what happened. I don't think she'll ever understand what it feels like to love someone and have them not love you back. I don't think...

" Yugi! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! " Anzu said, still banging at the door. But Yugi was already asleep.

******

Another short chapter. Please tell me what you think by writing some reviews! Heh heh! Thanks! 


End file.
